church hill 5 making of a demon
by Remmiec
Summary: the making of a demon continues as Remmie learns more secrets of this new dark force coming to attack Richmond Va just as he and his wife prepare to leave for their new life in South Crystal city.


A CHURCH HILL 5 STORY THE MAKING OF A DEMON PART 2

GUEST STARRING CHEWSON MYSTERIES

BY REMMIE CHEW III

9/18/2017

He stands looking across the parking lot its view very over cast and cloudy. Today was supposed to be a hot day, temperatures in the 80s but the passing elements of a tropical storm decided to rear itself towards the city late last night. And now this parking lot is covered in wet dew from the morning rain. But the weather is not what is bothering him. Weather has never been an issue for him in his own words '' hot or cold rainy or snowy it is what it is'' what's the point in complaining about it? These are the words of the dark-skinned man standing about 6 feet 1, his black Grand Slam zip up covering his body the zipper pulled down just slightly enough to notice the black history matters shirt he got working at Virginia Union bookstore last semester. His black jeans covering his muscular legs. His brown boots kicking up rain water gravel and dirt as he walks across the lot. It is exactly 5:22 am the app he secretly installed on his I-phone 6 woke him at 5:00 but he took time to get down here as not to wake his wife who was sleeping. He surveys the area looking for signs of a struggle / no those are apparent and for the police to find and do their deductions. What he wants is something very simple and very easily noticeable, or at least it is to him because he knows exactly what ''they are not looking for''. Blood is all over the second parking space from the back row. ''this is where she died ''he says to himself in a low voice. ''slit her throat but not smoothly, ''must not have been a smooth blade'' he thinks, he looks around passed the blood and the articles from her purse that are thrown all over the scene. He knows that something horrible happened here, a young woman was killed but it was not a robbery there are no signs of rape, no this was something different. This was revenge but it was not normal revenge.

He picks up his phone dialing he puts it to his face and waits…''hello… a voice from the other side speaks ''Is this Katarina Elgow? He asks …the voice goes quiet then answers, ''Yes this is she.'' He waits before replying to her. ''It is somehow starting again and this time it does not seem to be a small threat.'' Katarina responds …''I know this is you Rain I know it Rem, and this is what I was trying to tell you years ago this is what I was sent here to stop this ''revenge'' will destroy us all.'' ''I will see you soon Rem be careful'' Katarina hangs up. He pulls the phone down from his ear. Looking around one last time over the crime scene In front of him. ''this is not good, this is definitely ''revenge'' happening all over again. ''I need to get back and figure out what's going on with this.

Later that day at his home he arrives in his neighborhood his black Chevy Tahoe cruising into the drive way of his home , he pauses thinking about what he just saw in the college parking lot ,a young women slaughtered personally closely ''she knew her attacker'' he thinks to himself he knew her intimately sand she let him get close enough to slice her throat open''. He thinks how sad this tragedy is for the young women and her family and he thinks of the connection he feels to the possible killer. ''Hey handsome you going to set in the car all day''? a voice calls to him. He looks up coming out of his thoughts. He sees the owner of the voice his beautiful wife D. standing on the front porch her beautiful smile engulfed with the beauty of the sun. her green eyes shining in the sunlight, she is wearing a beautiful burgundy dress that shows of her beautiful Texan curves. Her burgundy and black sandals showcase her beautiful white feet and her pretty pink colored toenails. The strap of the sandals gentle gripping her ankles giving her calves a tight firm sexiness as she walks off the porch over to the parked vehicle. He watches her walk over to him, he loves the way the smoothness of the dress shows of her curves. He begins to smile as she approaches. ''and …what are you smiling at mister''? she asks him in a very quiet yet sexy tone. ''He responds I am smiling at my beautiful wife.'' He says stepping out of the vehicle. He kisses her lips playfully she returns the favor pecking his lips. ''How was your morning she asks D.'' he wraps his arm around her as they walk up tot the porch. ''it was interesting, I went to check on something…unusual this morning'' she rubs his hand around her shoulder there wedding rings caressing each other as her hand caresses his. ''did it have something to do with the murder yesterday at the student parking lot.?''

He looks at her not wanting to alarm her but she knows her husband and he knows that trying to sugar coat anything to her, would be considered a disrespect to her love and support of him, and his ''night job''. It did I think that there is a connection between the murder and the possible culprit I just haven't figured it all out just yet sweetheart. D looks at him smiling ''whatever it is you will figure it out and if you get stuck then I will jump in and help you as always. It will be fine but for now lets go inside and relax okay I'm off your off let's just enjoy our day okay? He smiles at her squeezing her butt as they both walk into the house.

Sometime later at the old gravel pits near the edge of the city we find a mysterious individual in a black jacket and dark jeans walking into the gravel yard, he is carrying with him a blue bag with a rope tied around its opening to keep it closed. He walks through the gravel yard sweat lightly dripping from his brow, he is nervous he takes a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wipes his face. He walks tripping over his feet until suddenly he stops dead center at the base of a hill of solid red gravel it shows down non-him like a hill of blood pouring down to his feet. ''So, you made it' speaks a voice the words seem to come from every direction around the man. ''WHO...Who is it ...Whose there? He asks nervously looking around to see who is calling to him. ''You seem nervous Mr. Brayden calls the voice to the man, his name now revealed through the echoes of the gravel yard. ''IS IT YOU''? yells Mr. Brayden into the air. ''I brought it just as you asked, I did it just as you asked.'' ''COME OUT NOW! PLEASE! A short breeze of wind blows past Mr. Brayden he looks around his eyes flinching his nose twitching ''That smell'' he says under his breath. ''AHEM'' coughs a voice from behind the man, he jumps In nervous fear AHEM! Coughs the voice louder this time. ''Turn around Mr. Brayden…Please'' speaks the voice from behind the very scared and nervous man. As he slowly turns around he smells a very disturbing scent one that burns at his nose like fire, the steaming sent of brimstone and burnt mortar or concrete. He finally turns full circle he jumps back quickly. In front of him stands a tall figure cloaked in a black cloak over his body his face covered by a dark black hood Mr. Brayden can barely make out the mans face under the darkened hood he is wearing. ''What, Who uhm… Stutters Mr. Brayden. The man in the dark cloak starts to laugh a thick grueling laugh'' HA HA, hmmm so you are the elusive Mr. Brayden I presume. And you have something for me do you not'' asks the cloaked figure in dark. His cloak moves as a tattooed arm appears out of the cloak. Brayden blinks wiping his eyes. He looks again the arm is covered in tattoos as well as scars and writing he cannot make out the language of the writing. But he gasps when the cloaked mans hand reaches out to his hands are scared and bruised and tattooed as well a weird looking watch almost alien in design and he has three unique bracelets wrapped around his wrists three bracelets each distinctive almost Egyptian or early man he presumes, it would be good to know that Mr. Brayden also known to many at VA Commonwealth University is a Professor in ancient history from the miens to the Egyptians to early man he has written many papers on the different changes in culture's and races over the eons of earths existence.

However, he has never seen anything of this like, that is standing before him for this is something much darker than he has ever researched in his all of his years. ''You seem a bit …scared Professor …is something the matter speaks the dark figure his black tattered mask still cloaking his face. '' I…I brought what you asked for, I …I did not know, the professor's hands become weak as the wrapped item onto the ground he falls to his knees, ''what …what is happening to me? He yells unsure of the sickness he is feeling in his body at the moment. ''YOU MADE A DEA LWITH THE UNKNOWN PROFESSOR'' screams the dark figure and now you are going to help bring forth a new age of darkness in the city of Richmond Ha Ha Ha ha!

''what have you done to me'' yells the professor to his dark tormentor. ''my insides are burning'' ugh'', Ah! The man screams his nose bleeding he reaches up to his face feeling for a cut or scar, but there are none, he is simply in deep pain. He grabs at his scarf pulling it from around his neck, the sweat and blood dripping from his brow and nose. The dark figure stands over him watching and waiting his face covered except for a small sash of his face wrap revealing a small part of his cheek or what looks like a human cheek burnt and decaying almost as if his cheek was peeling away from itself. The wind blows against his face as he stares down at Professor Brayden, this is the folly of humans he thinks to himself they believe they know every form of darkness. Yet there are forms of darkness that have existed in this world before even man was created from the thoughts of God, these forms of darkness have waited for their chance to run this world again. This is the moment as he spits out his own blood dropping to the ground grabbing and scratching at clunks of dirt and gravel, that Professor Brayden realizes that the entity standing over top of him is more than even those of his darkest nightmares he is indeed something far more worst indeed. This is the thought and the fear that he will take to his grave tonight.

4:43 am is what the screen on his I-PHONE says as Remmie picks it up from its resting place next to him on the brown night stand across from his bed. ''I overslept '' he thinks to himself as he lays the phone down slowly getting out of bed, he looks back at his wife sleeping peacefully her head laying so calmly on her pillow. He smiles at her then grabs his phone and apple watch his ring and bracelet as he heads out of the room. Since he can remember he has always pre-dressed meaning he is always ready for his day. Because his outfit is already prepped for the day. As he is cooking breakfast he turns on the tv the morning news always gives him insight into what the day will bring. Today especially it brings insight as he hears of a possible homicide , a body was found at 2;53 am this morning


End file.
